The goal of the invention is to disclose a means, an injecting device 1, and a method of injection that reduces or altogether prevents the pain associated with injection. It has been shown that applying electric current can eliminate or alleviate certain chronic pain. The Transcutaneous Electrical Nerve Stimulation (TENS) appliance makes use of this phenomenon and is currently used for this reason. This inventor has discovered that applying electricity to the vicinity of the injection site decreases or prevents the perception of pain of injection. This inventor has also discovered that physically stimulating the body near the site where electricity is applied lowers the uncomfortable perception of the shock of electrical current passing through the body. It also allows a more comfortable toleration of higher electrical voltages in the vicinity of the injection site. The higher voltage in turn provides a more profound temporary local anesthesia, and therefore, allows a better chance of a more comfortable or totally pain-free injection.
Furthermore, it was discovered by this inventor that post-injection soreness is minimized with the application of electricity to the vicinity of injection site in conjunction with an injection.
Furthermore, it is known that tapping, or otherwise physically stimulating the skin near the injection site prior to injection lowers or altogether prevents the pain of injection. This phenomenon is used in this invention to further decrease or prevent the pain of injection. Even though tapping the skin is effective in preventing injection pain, it may be insulting to some recipients as it resembles slapping the recipient. A mechanized tapping device disclosed herein solves this problem.
The present invention also makes use of the fact that a rapid needle penetration is less painful than a slow one to further reduce the pain associated with an injection.